leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KazMx
The previous offer Greetings, you once offered (or rather suggested me) to apply as a Rollback User. I'd like to take the offer up and apply for it. Where can I applicate for the position ? D3Reap3R 21:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: - Thanks sir. D3Reap3R 09:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Article Comments Hey Kaz, how do you like the article comments so far? Ajraddatz Talk 03:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I really like how active the wiki is now :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Got your message I put up a mock hero on my talk page if you want to see the template I can up with. Ill make a mock item and ability template next. RE: Baleful Handle the case as you please; I no further need the data as I, as a regular member, can not change any pictures D3Reap3R 11:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: - I guess I can. Anyway, Veigar's abilities seemed a little bugged overall. Which Is why I tried :: to edit it, but the script seems to run on it's own. D3Reap3R 11:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: - Thanks Sir. D3Reap3R 16:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Stats Don't you mean to the Cooldown Reduction Formation, instead Magic Resistance ? D3Reap3R 15:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually, I thought we just split the Stat one into " Amount" and "Other Stats". D3Reap3R 21:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Votum I vote for Heina Baumstamm as a Rollback User, as she does great work until now already and well deserves the title. Desperate the shot period she is in until now, she did well. Additional, I'd like to know how one can create templates ? I have a little idea for one. D3Reap3R 12:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) * Enjoy your trip ;) Thanks D3Reap3R 18:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) What is the league of legends wiki? did you missend a tutorial whatever? 21:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Preload How to add a Preload ? I created a basic Preload for Patches, which make editing Patches in easier. No big deal, as it is the main layout we used until now as well. However, as a Preload it is easier to add ^^ D3Reap3R 17:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. I'll create a good template before messaging anything. I hope ya enjoy your time over there ^^ D3Reap3R ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 10:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ability templates? I'm attempting to add some strategy bullets to Kog'maw's page, but I am unaware of how to use the little ability icon/links. The help pages didn't say anything about them, and before I signed up, you said I could ask on here. Thanks in advance. Zombamafo 03:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back. Don't stand at Spawn for so long :P D3Reap3R ~ Message me! ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 15:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Situation I am currently lacking the drive and the additional knowledge to do a lot for the Wikia. Seemingly am I taking certain rules too serious and some of my certain Actions are done without previously check anything. Depends if you want me to keep the Admin Status, however, I remember you said it gets removed as soon as you return anyway. Well, I leave it to your hands now. D3Reap3R ~ Message me! ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 19:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Article Comments Any way to disable "anonymous" comments on the articles and make it so only logged in people can leave them? Gets really annoying having people leave them as though you can distinguish one anonymous from another, and having them post retarded comments because of anonymity--SkyFlicker 07:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :You can see the IP through . 13:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, Kaz. It really is mostly that anonymous users tend to leave worse comments, because they have no "reputation" factor, so they feel they can just post whatever garbage they feel like at the momentSkyFlicker 23:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Critical Chance? I'm not sure if this is appropriate to post here so please forgive me if it's not. As a critcal chance user/abuser I like to know each champ's crit chance, and i've noticed these stats have been removed on every champ's page... what is up with that? ErdoS 06:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thx for information^^ C00L3r 07:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) New Champion Layout Hey, just wanted to say great work on the new champion layouts, they look really good.SkyFlicker 22:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Great Work D3Reap3R ~ Message me! ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 23:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) That just adds extra clicks to look at champ info instead of much easier scrolling. Not to mention having all of the info in one page is useful because a lot of it references other parts (strategy, skills). This is a nice looking change that adds complexity unnecessarily and is worse overall. You've neutered each champion page load to have no info, and it wasn't like each section was overly big beforehand. Requesting reversions. 22:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :At the very least, the format could be changed to make it more generally useful to users. Your 'general' default tab for each main champion page should show the abilities and basic strategy bullet points that most people are using the wiki to view, instead of the highly niche background story that can be its own tab. Quotes & trivia don't really matter so they can be in the specialized tabs, and skins as well. This way you can keep the cleaner layout but still have the meat of each champion page be on its main URL. :For example, someone should always be able to type 'Jax' into the wiki search bar, or click the Jax champion link, and immediately see the main info (abilities, typical strategies/builds) for that champion. This way they're always one click away from hopping between any champion to compare & contrast. 22:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC)